Gold Saucer
Story The group had split into two teams to travel; John, Gwen, Chopper and Logan are one group, while Kai, Sakura, Ian and Vector is the other. John’s team is traveling around Mt. Corel. Chopper: Uh, what happens if we encounter goblins? Logan: Ha! It’s bright and sunny outside. Goblins hate sunlight. We shouldn’t encounter any. John: If we do, however, you have to lead us to victory, Chopper. Chopper: Eh?! Me?! Logan: Him? He’s a raccoon. Chopper: (Angry) I’m not a raccoon! I’m a reindeer! John: He’s also the only one of us that’s encountered the goblins before. (Chopper looks really happy. Then, a shadow forms over the land, and the group looks up, seeing a giant cloud in the sky.) Is there something off about that cloud to you guys? (Then, they hear a snarl, and look at the mountain, seeing a herd of goblins above. John looks at Logan.) And you said we wouldn’t encounter goblins. (The goblins charge down the mountain, and John slaps down the Omnitrix.) NRG: NRG! NRG fires radiation beams, destroying several goblins. Logan swings his claws, slicing through the goblins with Air Claws. Chopper enters Heavy Point, and punches the goblins away. Gwen blasts them with mana, but they keep coming. NRG: Oh, great. Stand back! (NRG places his hand on the ground, channeling heat into it. He sends a wave of lava up the mountain, destroying the goblins approaching them.) Now, let’s get out of here. End Scene John’s group passes through a run down mine town, Mt. Corel. Logan feels slightly uncomfortable. John: Logan, everything alright? Logan: Yeah. Let’s just get out of here. (Then, they see Sakura waving at them.) Sakura: Guys! Come on! (The group hurries up, finding the others at a cable car, which goes up high into the sky.) Chopper: Wow! Where does it go? Ian: The Gold Saucer, the planet’s largest amusement park. Sakura: This is going to be so epic! Vector: Come on! Let’s rock and roll and head to the Saucer. (Kai stares at all of them angrily, as if reminding them of the seriousness of their mission.) John: Relax, Kai. Some of my alien forms might be there. We can’t not go. (Kai’s face relaxes, but she still doesn’t look happy. The group gets into the cable car, and goes up to the Gold Saucer.) End Scene At the Gold Saucer, John and Gwen are by themselves, looking around and doing the rides. At Wonder Square, they find Mr. Baumann, who has Four Arms lifting four giant weights, impressing a crowd. Mr. Baumann: An amazing feat, isn’t it? But not as much, as this! (Four Arms then start juggling the weights, the crowd cheering even louder.) John: Using my alien for street performances?! This guy is going to get it. Gwen: You’re not going to attack him, are you? John: No, of course not. Want to give me a hand? Have some fun with this? Gwen: Uh, sure. What do you have in mind? Four Arms is juggling the weights, when another Four Arms appears, startling the crowd and Mr. Baumann. Four Arms: You think that you’re the strongest of them all? Well, let’s put this to the test. Mr. Baumann: (Regaining composure and playing along) And now, it’s time for our head to head competition! (The crowd cheers.) There are several giant weights, the two Four Arms getting ready. Around a corner, Gwen is hiding and watching. Gwen: (Whispers) 'Facio Gravis. '(The two Four Arms grab the weights to lift them up. However, Baumann’s Four Arms is unable to lift the weights, while the other Four Arms lifts the weights.) Four Arms: I win, weakling. (Baumann’s Four Arms was confused, and it charges Four Arms. Four Arms drops the weights and catches Baumann’s Four Arms, stopping it.) Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a beam of yellow light, capturing Baumann’s Four Arms.) Mr. Baumann: What the? What did you do?! (Four Arms’ body turns into sludge, and collapses down into a puddle, which then slinks away. The crowd screams, and runs in a panic, knocking Mr. Baumann over. Sludge Blob goes over and joins Gwen.) Sludge Blob: Now you must admit, that was fun. Gwen: (Laughs) Yeah. It was pretty cool. (Sludge Blob reverts.) John: Come on, there’s a performance going on. The two head to Event Square, where they are welcomed. Ticket Man: Congratulations! You are our 100th couple! That means you will be the stars of tonight’s performance. Gwen: What? No, I, uh. Ticket Man: Come on. Don’t be shy. It’s showtime pretty soon. Go, go! (John and Gwen are led backstage, and are separated.) The performance begins. Gwen, dressed like a princess, was in the clutches of an evil dragon. Evil Dragon: Muhaha! Now, my princess! It is time for my little snack, you, that is. Gwen: (Pretends scream) Someone, help me! (Then, John appears, wearing knight’s armor.) John: Release thy princess, thou foul beast! Or face the wrath of Sir John! (The Evil Dragon places Princess Gwen on a tower, trapping her.) Evil Dragon: Ha! What can a little guy like you do? I guess I can enjoy a snack before my main course. Roar! Sir John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Humungousaur. He bends down, and releases a powerful roar in Evil Dragon’s face, sending him flying back into the tower. The tower tips over, and Princess Gwen falls. Humungousaur catches her, and puts her down. The crowd gasps in amazement, and then gives a standing applause. Humungousaur: Rest assured, My lady. The Evil Dragon will never bother you again. As long as I, (Humungousaur reverts, and Sir John kneels to Princess Gwen.) Sir John: Sir John, shall always be there to protect thou, whenever thou shall need it. Princess Gwen: Uh. (Gwen turns her head, looking at a cue card.) Thank you, brave knight. I am deeply grateful for your service, and am thankful for your help. (John looks over, seeing a cue card saying to kiss the princess. John stands up.) Sir John: My sword, and my life, are yours to use as thou sees fit. (Sir John then moves forward, kissing Princess Gwen on the lips. He breaks away almost instantly, Gwen blushing. The crowd cheers, and the two bow to the audience.) End Scene Ian, Sakura and Chopper are at Ghost Square, enjoying a cart ride through a haunted ride. Bats drop down from the ceiling, and Chopper screams in fear. Zombies come out of the ground, and Chopper screams. Ian and Sakura are laughing and enjoying themselves, while Chopper had passed out from fear. Sakura: Aw, poor Chopper. I guess he can’t handle the scary stuff. Ian: The obviously scary, anyway. This is nice. Sakura: Nice? Ian: After everything that’s happened, it’s nice to be able to, relax. (Frankenstein appears, moaning at them. Ian and Sakura laugh, Sakura wrapping her arms around Ian.) Vector and Kai are at Chocobo Square, watching a chocobo race. Vector: One can easily participate, for a small price. So what we do, is you use your Chocobo Whisperer abilities to race and win. I’ll bet on you, and we’ll get rich quick! What do you say? (Kai stares angrily at Vector, drawing an arrow.) Whoa, whoa! Okay, fine. (Kai then walks away.) Oh, well. It’s time to rock and roll the races. Let the betting begin! Logan is wandering around alone, and he looks into a room. Logan: What? You?! (He is then hit by a taser, and falls to the ground.) End Scene John and Gwen are riding in a gondola ride, overlooking the amusement park. Gwen: Hey, John. John: Yeah. Gwen: Why did, on stage, why did you kiss me? John: The cue card said so. All fairy tales always end with the Princess kissing her true love. Gwen: I’m, I’m sorry for asking. But, John: You don’t need to say it. It’s fine. Gwen: So, it wasn’t real? John: Uh, (John shifts positions, uneasy.) I, I guess not. (Gwen sighs, then looks out the window.) They get off the gondola, and they go to Battle Square, finding several employees dead. John: What the? Gwen: What happened here? John: These look like sword wounds. Lucci! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Wildmutt: (Roars) Wildmutt charges in, sniffing the ground, trying to pick up Lucci’s scent. He runs deeper into the square, approaching the arena. Gwen runs after him. Gwen: John, wait! What are you looking for? Who is this Lucci guy? Guard: Hands up! Turn around, and put your hands in the air. (Gwen turns, seeing several security guards.) Now! (Wildmutt turns, growling at them.) The beast killed them! Get it! Gwen: No! Gwen fires mana disks, knocking weapons out of the guards’ hands. A guard gets behind her, and hits her with a taser, electrocuting her and she falls to the floor. Wildmutt roars, and runs forward, pouncing at a guard. He’s hit by a taser, and falls limp to the floor. He reverts, and is out cold. Guard: Throw them in the Null Void! (A guard pulls out a portable Null Void Projector, and fires. A wormhole opens, sucking Gwen and John into it.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Mr. Baumann Villains *Goblins *Security Guards Aliens By John *NRG *Sludge Blob (in sludge form and as Four Arms) *Wildmutt By Mr. Baumann *Four Arms (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Four Arms Trivia *The group arrives at the Gold Saucer. *Logan seems to be affiliated with the Saucer and Mt. Corel, simliar to Barrett having ties to the location. *John, Gwen, and most likely Logan were thrown into the Null Void. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF